The Warrior Artificer
by Umbruass
Summary: Looking for the culprit for his friends death he ended up back at the place it began. Running from people chasing him he ends up in the hands of the one that would continue his legacy and bring the world into a new state whether for good or bad it is left to be seen... Strong, Smart, Creative Naruto Realistic Naruto Narutoxpairing?
1. The burning of a hidden warrior

(AN) I am not going to use suffixes or the Japanese names don't know how they work. Yes I do know what a lot of them mean so only those that actually are called for nothing else. Also this is the only Disclaimer I will make unless I use other stuff that need the disclaimer so I don't own any of this except for the idea of original techniques, OC's, and Plots.

Also I don't condone anything I put in this it is all in realistic situations

Kushina doesn't have the Kyuubi, She never got around to getting to date Minato, Mikoto did, and last note this happens during the third world war to the time Naruto is 14 and they are more real about the wars and the situations that occur and Naruto will be OC

(AN) Rurouni Kenshin and Naruto are to their retrospective owners

Story start!

**Warrior Artificer**

**Battlefield unknown: 3****rd ****Ninja World War**

The night was calm with the trees were blowing but the movement started to pickup with sounds of clashing metal and roars of fights going on in the background as some humanoid of being was running. The person was a male that was 5'11" in height with a slightly bulky frame with the upper part being slightly buff while the lower part was slim but still slightly stocky. He was wearing a tactical combat skin with a weaved hooded armor trench coat with strange but dull metal that had the shoulders covered in a dull black metal while the arms have some kind of dull red metal with splotches of earth like stains with the overall color being dull red-gray in a fine stripe pattern with the hood being completely covering the face with only two eye holes that had black glass over them.

For the torso he had a dull dark brown plating with dark green stripes like a tiger with a dull brown shirt that blended in with the armor. The pants had dull purple and dark blue plates that covered the back, inner, and outer side of the thighs with the front of the thighs having spikes and the shins having a thin blade about half an inch long and 1 centimeter wide with the pants having an overall scarlet color. The feet have a cross of the knight and modern military boot with the top from the ankle to the toes being metal strips with some kind of cloth underneath and the bottoms hard rubber with metal under the treads. On his hands were gauntlets that had a metal plate on the back with spikes (Batman style), metal studs on the knuckles, and claw like fingers for the right hand.

On his person was a weird choice for weapons. On his left side waist was a fist type weapon that had holes on the end with a long covering that can cover the forearm and along the covering there were circles that looked as if they spin. On the right was a piece of solid metal that was 3 feet in length and 1 centimeter in diameter with markings on it. The final thing on his back was a shield that was much different than the normal as it had a round perfect circle that was 4 feet in diameter with a moveable spikes on the edge and it was in spiral like design of dark red, dark purple, dark blue, and brown that clashed against its dark dull black surface and it had a spiral design. He also had a stranger type of staff that looked like a Halberd.

As he was running there were several leaf ninja being led by a red-haired woman? She was 5'6" in height with long red hair going to her lower back and has. She had on a Leaf Junín uniform (like Kakashi) with the vest opened up with a high V-cut on the shirt and has 93b-68w-89h. She is caring trench knives on her waist and a red style Naginata on her back. She had a stern look on her face but for what there is not much to know.

As they were running, the male disappeared into the forest as she was chasing him. Giving out orders through hand seals telling them to spread out but stay within seeing distance. As they were searching for the male said male was observing them seeing which one was a threat, how many were there, and which one was not a problem. After about 30 seconds determining that there was 6 of them and that the red-haired woman was the immediate threat so going about slowly and silently behind the first two he equipped his fist weapon to his left hand and took aim.

Once he lined up he fired two blunt senbon needles into the back of their necks that made a mark appear on their necks causing them to freeze. They tried shouting but nothing happen so they laid there watching as the person they hunted just crouched in front of them and stayed there until there team came so he went about setting up traps around them that blended into the scenery and disappeared.

Soon three more of their team came and saw them and two rushed to them while one looked around on guard when the traps were sprung and two senbons hit the two that went to help and ended up with the same results as the first two. The third member brought out two kunai into each hand ready to deal with whatever comes next when the male dropped down on to him knocking him out while placing a mark on the back of his neck. He created two clones of himself to carry the other four while he takes the downed man next to him.

As the red-haired woman was still looking when she heard a noise looking around for her team … she didn't find them. Filling with the emotion fear she looked around found a clearing with them on the other side she was about to rush over when the person she was chasing with her team appeared beside them and motioned her out. She came out of the tree line when she stepped on something and she froze and couldn't move. Seeing this happen he threw a kunai he looted from the teams' pouches that struck her in the neck and went 'poof'. Seeing this happen he quickly activated the markings on the captured team creating a 2 foot paralyzing field around them. Turning around he said in a deep voice," Nice try but don't think I didn't know" facing the red-haired woman.

"Let them go and you can live, there's still more of us around" said the woman in a calm tone even though it was a bluff she still kept the calm façade while she was panicking on the inside.

"I will let them go once I get what I want and you will provide that in one of three ways-", He started out but was interrupted by the woman.

"There is no way I'm going to let you rape me", She yelled.

The man just looked at her with a bored face though she couldn't see it due to the hood he said," Yeah, anyways as I said you WILL do one of the three or they will die. Killing me will trigger the seal on them killing them, knocking me out does the same thing, and not doing what I say will do some very unpleasant things to them and making me unable to move will set a 10-second charge that will wipeout everything in a 300-foot diameter so just go on do what you want it is your choice if they live or not."

Seeing as there is no other option to saving them at the moment, and so doing what he wants to try to stall for time for reinforcements arrive she said," What do you want?" Looking at him with a piercing gaze.

"Well Option 1, you will tell me why you are chasing me when I have not done anything to warrant it other than to build my craft so tell me what I want and don't bother lying the seals on them will explode if you do" He said watching her with a cold expression and tone on that last part in his voice so she knows it will be her fault they die if she lied.

"I can't answer that as that would be going against my orders as well as their careers and lives would be forfeit if I do that" she said with anger in her tone.

Seeing as how the emotion seal near her is telling him she is telling the truth he decided to move on to the next one," Since you skipped over the first the second will be harsher than the first so I will say the option 2 do you want to die or do you want them to die this is meant as a message for your village to stop what they are doing I just want peace and they are pushing it since they started hounding me before the war started now choose which one will it be" He said with authority.

"Look can I hear the third option?" She asked. Seeing that the others are her best friends students' lives on the line and she would do whatever it took to make sure they lived while under her command.

"Now this is troublesome since so tell me what makes you want protect them so much?" He asked since he rarely ever seen this with others, yes from afar, and also in stories, but never in real life so curiosity got the better of him at the moment.

She explained, "It is because they are all I have left of as a family" _and I would have liked a boyfriend_" Since they are my friends students they are precious to me." She would tell him that at least since she sensed no ill intentions behind the question.

Thinking about it and what she said so he said," The third option is more like a proposition for you but still very real on the consequences of your choice".

"What is the proposition you proposing?" She asked but felt like this is going to be a mess, in a since it was.

"The proposition is bearing me a child but after that I want you to kill me and burn my body so everything I have all the books, schematics, tools, knowledge, ideas, and everything related to Ninja as well would only be able to unlock the locations and other stuff in this scroll and before you ask, say, or scream I already feel my time on this earth would be over soon so that is why also you are what I would want in a women to raise my child or children plus you hair is quite lovely." He said but muttered the last part not knowing she heard.

Hearing what he said but also considered what he said about it made sense if a twisted way that someone with a death wish would scream out in front of an outdoor springs women only about wanting to molest them while being chained and the women having metal pipes … man she has a bad thoughts.

So after a little of thinking she replied," Would I be able to learn the things too since it is going to be me there for my babies I don't want them doing anything dangerous while learning" making sure to keep the scroll a secret from everyone after all if he was going to give her babies and leaves the scroll as their inheritance then it doesn't matter what the council or the Hokage think. He was entrusting her with things that are not seen or heard of so whatever happens she would make sure it ends in her babies hands their fathers gift to them even if this was a stupid thing to do she still had comrades lives on the line after all.

So without further wasting for time she said," I will agree to it but how will I explain I'm pregnant and keep the babies alive?"

He responded by saying," Just say you were raped and that you didn't want people to know about it also wait until you're about three months pregnant before you tell anybody except people that you would absolutely trust and make sure that they wouldn't tell anybody else with this information and just a final thing that emotion seal I told you about that was also a life seal if you lied to me that would cause their hearts to flat line so I'm glad you didn't." he said.

"So how should we do this" she asked hesitantly as she was still a virgin and didn't want to remember this as her first time.

"Do you want to be awake for this or in a trance I don't want you to be hurt but that village of yours has pushed it to the final straw that this has to happen also the child would inherit my clan's bloodline don't worry it isn't an active one just a passive one you will see when you read that scroll with the child." He said.

Curious she asked," Why are you so against the Leaf and I want to be awake so that I remember exactly what happen"_ and keep my word_ "but please be gentle?" She asked wanting to know why just in case there is something going on she's not in about.

"It's in that scroll I talked about and the reason would be easy to understand why when you meet the Uzumaki Hopefully they would understand what I put down by the way my name is Moto what is yours?" He asked ashamed that he got along with this red haired woman without giving a name.

"My name is Kushina and I know the Uzumaki I could relay a message to her if you want?" She asked trying to stay as calm as possible almost exploding out to ask him what he is and if they were related since the news was anything but good saying that they were wiped out in a week. Being told this really made it more evident on what was going on and hopefully finding out even a small hint would help clue her in.

Seeing no problem with this he said," It is nice to meet you Kushina as for the message the Uzumaki clan leader left me with a message but since I couldn't tell which Uzumaki he wanted I have been searching for that person as he mentioned fire country I have been looking for 13 years I was just about to lose hope that I wouldn't be able to complete his wish since I promised him. It would be most fortunate that we met, although, under the worse of circumstances unfortunately." He replied with a glimmer of sadness now that this happened hoping she makes a fourth way out of this mess. Unfortunately he forgot that she was neglecting to tell her last name.

Straining with all her will power not to burst out asking what happen to her father she said in a shaky voice," I will be sure to pass it along just curiosity speaking at the moment how is he and does he live so that I can ease her worries since there have been rumors that the clan still lives but is separated and we can't make heads or tails of any of it." Hoping that he some leads on the others as the so called rumors she said were actually reports on any that survived but they disappear the moment she gets their locations the higher ups also wondering what's going on since they confirmed it but still happens.

Hearing this and wanting to at least bring some comfort even if it will be for nothing he said," The clan leader, Kenshin, was my dear friend" _although he did act like a prick when he tried setting me up with that date one time- _"he did a lot of things for me"-_and tripped me making me fall right into her boobs getting me yelled at even when I told her that it was an accident-_"we had so much fun back then"_-making her forgive me until he said, "well that's interesting I thought you would just joking about getting a free shot" then all the women in that bar were staring at me they looked at their boyfriends, husband, or friends whatever got them to agree then started chasing me around the island I dived into a chicken coup to hide but ended up with a chicken that sat on my head that started to attack me with the other chickens and somehow ending up in a ditch with a chicken pooping on some of the scars. Seriously, I had nightmares after that about the chicken wanting to eat me and make pickles for them still don't know why that happens- _"and not getting hunted by chickens ... I said that aloud didn't I ..." he trailed off after a few moments.

Getting a little crept out by him, which he noticed, Moto said," Never mind that was in the pass so he made me honorary member and considering that my fuinjutsu was up to Uzumaki standards and for the few years that I was there it was interesting since many people there didn't really trust me but said nothing against it. I met his daughter when she was 4 years old, strange little girl wanting to know what my hood was for, it was around that time we made a contract with each other I was to look after her in case something happens so I agreed fast forward 2 years and she was sent to konoha I went soon after telling him that I was going to fulfill my contract since he couldn't be there. After a couple of days of travel, I ended up in front of the gates, when I tried to get permission to enter I was asked to see a person by the name of Mito. I went to the person finding out something that is related to the scroll but she did say something weird." Remembering what she said.

(Flashback)

_Walking into the front of the building that was surrounded by ponds and trees he knocked on the door which was answered by old woman. She stood about 5'3" in height and had gray and red hair. She could pass off as his Grandmother if not for the fact that his mother was from the Land of Birds and his father from the across the Forbidden oceans. She wore those noble clothes that you would see on princesses and queens as far as he knew. She motioned him to follow, and so they went to the living room to discuss why he was called here._

_"__Hello there I assume you were the one that called for me." Moto said eyeing the person in front of him with a sense of politeness even though he was still on guard._

_"__So you are the one Kenshin mention was coming I hope you will do me a favor and tell what you are doing here. It is not often you would find someone that made it to honorary member in the clan status and by Kenshin too, that is a surprise, since he is not very trusting of people even in the Uzumaki clan that is uncommon so tell me what did you do to get his trust so easily?" She questioned with an amused tone._

_"__Well I promised I wouldn't tell anybody so I am afraid that I can't and we both know that isn't why you called me hear if it was that you would have done that after I have seen the Hokage so what is the real reason for calling?" He said in a polite but stern tone._

_Laughing at first, but she then turned her facial expression into a soul searching stern face and said cold tone," Why are you here watching over the little girl?" (AN. She hasn't met Kushina yet) she questioned while staring in his eyes with a piercing look but he did not react in the least._

_"__She is my charge assigned by Kenshin as per contract clause I and the party designated by me is to see over her safety unless you are directed by Kenshin about it then you, or even the Hokage, have no say over it Miss Mito." Moto said in a serious and firm tone that brokered no argument since if he didn't have that he would have a lot of trouble with this at the moment._

_Seeing as she wasn't going to get anything from this she decided a different tactic," So you are Moto like Kenshin said' you will know when you meet him' I honestly thought you were going to brag or keep silent not recite a contract clause and stick to it. Anyway tell me how it's going over in the Uzumaki clan I know we exchange mail but not much is told I'm really want to know how they are doing if there is anything they need."_

_Reading in between the lines of what she wants," No there isn't although they have said that the boats in the North have had better fishing and catching of fish and other bottom feeders lately so there is that plus the west trade has been slowing down a bit expecting to get much more though later on in the next 2 years or less. They also had a few rat problems from the Fruit trades with the Land of Lightning." He said after a moment or two._

_Getting the information she needed she decided that she should find out something about him and who is he since she wasn't given much about him. "So tell me about yourself." She said in a nice if not somewhat creepy tone since most women did that to him when they want something but not going to say it until he messed up somehow._

_Not getting the question he said," I don't know if there is much to know just that I was born and raised around building and improving things to the point that I consider it an art and craft to me so I guess I'm an Artificer in chakra manipulations, weapons and armors, and training. My likes and other stuff I really don't know since I have very little of them or done anything that would equate to them but building, inventing, and improving are really my hobbies and only likes at the moment. As for my for dislikes they are those that are not willing to better themselves, those that are arrogant but can't back it up, and people that do evil acts that are not necessary. That is about all I can think of myself anyway." Looking up in thought while Mito just looking at him with a deadpan look that said 'really that is what you can think up'. "I really glad that you answered it makes trusting you much more easier but I do have to ask what do you mean by unnecessary evil acts?" She questioned already knowing but still needed confirmation._

_He replied since seeing that would be confusing, "Acts of necessary evil are those that get vital information, getting valuable resources, and protecting those that are important to you. Acts that do not have these in mind and for any other reason other than defense is considered unnecessary acts of evil.?" He clarified to her._

_Understanding and confirming what she thought she proceeded with telling him some of the things that went on in konoha and hopefully Kenshin would survive for what's to come. Unfortunately, that hope will not happen._

_So with that done they talked for the next 2 hours, before long he got up and started to leave saying his goodbye until she stopped him leaving told him a last minute piece of advice," You should settle down with someone with a wild personality like 'redheads'." She said with emphasis on the redhead comment. Not getting it he said," Thank you for the advice but I doubt I would have the time to look for a wife at the moment and what does having red hair have to do with picking out a potential wife?" Looking confused on that bit. She sighed and muttered 'never mind' and with that he was off to let the hokage know why he was here._

(Flashback end)

Kushina hearing that wondered why she couldn't remember him but still said," You still haven't said anything about how you knew this kenshin person and how he died?" Still at the same place and wondering when those clones she setup beforehand got into position so she can capture him and seal him into a scroll. There were just too many things going on and she needed and would find out what is going on since it sounds like a conspiracy now.

Not thinking about it he schooled his features and said," How I met him I will not say but I can at least tell you this: He died because I killed him." He said to Kushina who was heartbroken and now wanting to kill him but she needed to find out how so she told him to continue "He died because his wife, Kurogami, was captured and the person said that I was needed to be dead so he sent me a letter telling me to meet him after only a month of guarding the Little tomato, since I can't remember the Uzumaki's name but she her face was like a huge tomato heh she always got mad at me when I called her that. Anyway, when I arrived I was ambushed by Kenshin I told for him to stop but he didn't so I fought back he wouldn't say anything but I could at least see the pain in his eyes I didn't know at the time what had happened so we continued the fight until he was caught by a stray senbon infused with lightning, ended up piercing his right aorta. Seeing this I rushed him stabbing into his sword arm disarming him just when I put a seal on him. Several men with blank masks and black gear showed up with Kurogami being held I was confused at first until they just said 'Nice work Kenshin as promised we will release your wife' they did as they promised but that is when everything went bad." Moto replied with a harsh but firm tone with an emotionless face but if you see the eyes you would know that he was in pain.

Kushina couldn't believe it, '_Having to fight his friend, and from the sound, best friend, who asked you to watch over his child get a letter telling to come to meet him then get ambushed without knowing why ending up hurting your best friend and seeing that he was forced to cause his own wife, my mother in fact, was captured by what sounds like ROOT ANBU and it looks like it is going to get worse._' Seeing that he was about to continue.

With a soulless look as he continued, "They did as they said they let her go but tripped her making her fall before another slashed at her clothes and started taunting us at the moment"_ "Here you free" One said before kicking her legs out. Then another took Kunai and used it to slash at the clothes._ "I was trying to save Kenshin by using a seal to put him in stasis. It didn't work since they threatened to kill her if I tried to heal Kenshin."_ "Kenshin hang on I got a seal here this should slow the blood flow enough to get you to the doc-." Before he could continue he heard a scream swiftly tuning to in the direction of the scream. "Move or try to heal the Battosai and she dies"._ "I had to watch as these _mongrels _forced themselves on her. I had to hear, see, and smell what they were doing to her and her screams, her moans, and her whimpers." _She was screaming, screaming and he couldn't do a thing, then the moans and groans started, and I heard whimpering that was the last straw. _"I couldn't stand it anymore so I rushed them but with the battle with kenshin all I did was making it so they kicked my legs out slammed me into the ground and forced my head to look." He_ bull=rushed them but was too tired. They saw and decided to take care of the threat even though he was tired beyond what he could even know from the battle earlier nearly exhausting of everything and was no match for them two kicking his legs making him fall while a third one jumped on top holding him down with the other two trying to get up but was futile in the end so he tried not look at his other friend being raped but the two sicko's were not having any of it._ "I tried to shut my eyes but they forced them open. It was about 30 minutes into it they finished, I watched her as her life left as if I was not there anymore. They made sure to do everything in their, _mongrels,_ power with Kenshin aware of it all the way through the torture. By the end I had regained enough to launch an attack killing three of the 5 that were near and turned to the ones in front the other two split away it was a quickly losing battle for me until just as I was about to be stabbed in the back Kenshin moved and took it in the liver and stabbing his opponent who was surprised in the leg. After that I killed my opponent quickly and rushed over to the stabbed opponent knocked him unconscious then ran over to Kurogami and took her to Kenshin, who I saw was bleeding badly, I rushed over laying her down gently and tried to stop his bleeding." At this point he was nearly crying but he couldn't stop, not now, if he did he wouldn't be able to face them so he remained as apathetic as he could while trying and very slowly losing the battle of maintaining a monotonous voice.

Kushina was in tears, 'How can they do that, I know ninja do that, b-b-but this how can he be sane I might not remember much about father and mother but they were strong so how but hearing this now I wonder why my memories that should be or are they even there to begin with I will probably find out soon enough just hope that it won't get any worse' she thought in her head with growing anger.

After he got a little bit more composed so he could finish the nightmare of a memory," I tried to stop the bleeding pleading for him to stay alive even though I already knew the outcome_' "Kenshin hold on, hold on, please God help him hold on" watching him bleed having his hands covered in the liquid red. Crying and disparate for something, anything, thinking what to do even if even can't do anything all coming to a blank "Kenshin say something come on buddy don't die please, you have a daughter, a clan, and a country p-please stay" pleading as he was knowing what was about to happen_' I heard him coughing but it wasn't regular he was coughing blood, started talking making me promise to him about his wife and daughter' _Hearing coughing he looked up at Kenshin's face but the sight was awful and getting worse " 'Cough' 'Cough' H-H-Hey M-Moto not looking great am I 'Cough' c-c-can y-you come h-here" scrambling as fast as he could and got close as Kenshin started to talk again," Moto 'edh' p-please take c-care of my d-dau-'Cough'-daughter and 'erghh' kill m-my Kuro-hime I know that s-she is dead on the in-ins-inside just put her out of her misery p-please_' "When I heard his request I wanted to beat him up but I looked at her and knew he was right but his final request was something I did not want to do but I chose to endure for his sake if anything" '_a-and f=fight me to a d-dual to the d-death" Looking at him as if he was crazy he quickly looked at Kurogami and the dead, soulless, clouded eyes just staring blankly at him he couldn't help her and knew right then it would free her of the existence as she was now trapped in her mind and even if she recovered she wouldn't want to live anymore her daughter going to live with Mito in konoha so shaking his head he answered," O-Okay Kenshin it will be done but why do you want to fight?" He questioned with a shaky voice. Kenshin just smirked a hallow smile," I don't want to die as a warrior that laid on the ground, I want my death to be on my feet, and the f-final clash to see who is best just as we first met each other!" He proclaimed.' _"After helping him up I went to the other side and we both faced each other and said the oath that when we both first made a pact that would signal the end of it so we were going to use our most deadly attacks. I suffered one hit that nearly killed me but Kenshin after that there was nothing left" _'Getting it he helped Kenshin up and gave him his sword and got to the opposite side with his shield, the teeth starting to spin as he added earth, water, lightning, fire, and wind chakras, turned and faced Kenshin with his own shield style. The two facing each other both said, __**"Let this battle test the spirit of our wills. Let us see the one that achieved Nirvana. Scour through the skies, dig under the earth, and crawl through the lands. The one that walks away is blessed, and the one that falls is released. Our souls that fight through the physical plane. The wills that is ours will remember our battle to the death and be free to roam again. With this final strike we will see our END!" **__At the end they shouted the words that will end their dual once and for all._

_Kenshin with his sword charged forward faster than blinking shouted,"__Hiten-Mitsurugi-ryu: Ryu-Tsui-Sen"__ Drawing the sword with the blade facing forward in a downward angle then thrust forward so fast that all strikes hit at the same time._

_Moto charged forward with the shield out front shouting out,_ "Shield Hidden Style: Combination Style: Apocalypse Spiraling Bite" _Thrusting his shield out forward taking the attack getting stabbed in the leg, a centimeter from a major artery, Millions of tiny spikes came together with a purplish-black maw opening in front of Kenshin, it chopped down on Kenshin, then spun like a ball shredding everything then it stopped and started to evaporated slowly once It was gone there was a 20w x 50l x 10h creator that was smooth to the touch with nothing in it, not even dust, before the air rushed into the area _(AN-The attack erased everything including air creating a hug vacuum effect) _and caused an explosion rocketing out from the epicenter using his shield to block the after effects.' _"When the fight was over and everything settled down I checked the wounds I got and discovered that Kenshin didn't even try to kill me he wanted me alive after that I went over to Kurogami relieved her of the misery that even the Yamanaka wouldn't be able to treat and sent a letter to Mito on what should happen to the Little Tomato then I left hunting down whoever sent them. I just found out recently who did, Danzo."

_After the area was clear and checking over his wounds which weren't really even lethal. He laughed. Hard, agonizing laughs and weeping at the same time knowing that Kenshin couldn't harm a fly anymore since he told him about his Father's God ended up with Kurogami with the same way after a while. As soon his reminisce was done he walked over to Kurogami took out a kunai and thrust into the back of her head and took her body over the creator and set her in the middle then burned her body then closed the creator with dirt found a Huge rock wrote some seals then carved their names into the stone before activating the seals. He held his head down and said," May you have peace in the afterlife and may God have mercy on all of us. Goodbye Kurogami, Kenshin, see you soon though I doubt I will be where you are." After that he went to the bodies and the one unconscious one from there he found they were hired in a town nearby.' A clue and a place to start don't worry my friends I will find the one responsible and kill him if for nothing else to stop it from happening again!' "Now to take care of the little tomato hopefully she's okay with this if not I will need Mito to seal all her memories of me for her to move on." He muttered to himself explaining what's going on and leaving his charge in her care as well as what to do if one of the two scenarios play out._

"After that I spent the next 13 years searching for the culprit I ended up with a lead this/last month I guess he doesn't want to be connected … I guess I got my answer for option one so the whole thing is off." Turning around he made a hand seal and started to leave releasing her team.

Kushina for her part was dumb struck by this as well as ending up on her knees tears streaming now. Her mission with her team was given a hunt mission to hunt down the one called **Moto: The Ragnar**. Now She knows at least part of the reason that why she has the mission as well as his dislike of Konoha in general.

As he was about to go into the tree line he was knocked out by the clone in hiding, got the scroll and sealed him, then went to the original gave her the scroll the poofed showing it was a shadow clone. The poofing sound snapped Kushina out of her thinking sorted the memories deciding to make another scroll hiding the real one inside under her breasts making an exact copy. Seeing as there was no one awake to see what happened so quickly coming up with a story 'Now that I got him I can at least convince him to give me a kid … think later about where my mind should be besides she was disparate for wanting to have family even if it is only with her child and knowing he who he was now ...' moving to her team waking them up.

"Taicho is the enemy still here?" One of them asked. Seeing there target not there assuming that he escaped.

"I found him but he fought back I don't even think he was trying then escaped saying that there were bombs over you guys then threw a smoke bomb down and vanished as well as no chakra signature." She told her team with a straight face. "Come on we will head back to Konoha and await for further instructions. Let's move." She commanded. They shot up into the trees and left not noticing the extra seals left behind. After they were 3 minutes into the run they heard a massive explosion they looked back and were shocked by what they saw. A huge mushroom cloud. While her team was stunned she smirked since that was the scroll that she got for the capture being very specific about having the target into that scroll now she knows he was telling the truth and not needing to inform the higher ups since one of them could, or is, corrupted.


	2. Prelude to the War's end

**(AN) Moto is 34 years of age, Kushina is 19 years of age. Now there are some things in this that will seem forced also in this you have to be Jonin and 21 years of age for people to be considered for Clan head Position and some people going to be gray in this story.**

**…****.**

**Story start **

Kushina, after having this thought, told her team to hurry up," What are you waiting for a talking ostrich? We do have a mission now hold all questions until we are inside safe walls. Now let's move!" She commanded her team in a firm.

Seeing as they acknowledged what she said they started to tree hop for about 2 hours before they came up to Tanzaku Gai. Taking precautions-_"Better safe than sorry, especially when you think you're safe"_\- she and her team went to the less furnished hotels near the "seedy" gambling dens under the use of the transformation jutsu (henge no jutsu) and Genjutsu: Friendly deceiver. Upon getting their 3 keys they went to the rooms, all three were next to each other, the first one they left alone but Kushina put an explosive seal note on the top right of the door in between small space just in case some tried to sneak in with a safety feature that shuts itself off if the they used the door handle with the key-_"Took me weeks to perfect it but in the end nothing is impossible for the GREAT KUSHINA UZUMAKI . . . need to work on that dattebane"_-while placing a seal on the room's window as well only in this case it's an small explosive note with a wire-trigger. The third room was made as an escape root by taking the ceiling tiles and making a path connecting both room with Kushina booby trapping the door. Now that was done she looked both ways down the hallway seeing nobody she put a seal down in front of their teams' room to allow her sense if anybody has chakra bigger than the civilians chakra reserves.

After that was taken care of she and her team decided to discuss the mission so far and what to report, and with most of that done her male comrade, Inoichi, decided to say something," Hey about that explosion what do you think actually caused it because seeing that we failed to capture the target-_"and understand what he has in relation to Iwa and Kumo but wouldn't he had killed us right then and there if he was with them?"_-or get anything useful but the way he did things is really off. I read on his psyche profile when he was last here before we started and the things he did just doesn't make sense. It read that he finishes off his enemies as fast as possible but with a straight up fight like those samurai but with the things he did to us and the way he acted it is like he wasn't trying to hurt us. Now that I think about it why is he here, for a person that is hunted by our village, why let us live when he is known not to let people live that fight him? Is it just me or is there more to this mission that we weren't told?" Inoichi asked after he had assed everything that has happened from what he knew.

The other's stopped what they were doing, listened to what he said, and started thinking about it. Kushina as to test the waters and find if anybody else can solve the reason for why Moto was here without her giving away what she knew. So she started by saying," Before we fought he said-_"I hope this works if not I won't exactly like the outcome"-_that I was like "Kurogami" and "Why are you alive I know you're dead" and "Was Mito still there" among other things he looked like he was about to break apart at least that is the way he looked but still even then he was stopping me at every turn. I don't know what happened to him but he just said "Little tomato? That you? I thought you … never mind I said too much as it is" then kicked me into a tree. I was dazed for a short bit but when I came too he was walking away so I charged him and about to release my technique to capture him, but he said," You better look at your friends. I had set up bombs around the guy's position and put tags inside the women's clothes and yea that is for you to find since is used material to make them nearly invisible and I can also activate it before you have a chance to move. Now take back your pathetic comrades and make sure they know their place when standing against someone as myself." After that I chose to check on you while I also kept an eye on him and when I was done there were explosive notes around you. He started to leave and when I was about to yell stop he threw down a smoke pellet, or at least I think it was but it released slow smoke out of can. Do any of you have any input here I would like to hear your thoughts about it." They nodded as Kushina stared at them too see who it was that would be the first to start.

Inoichi, a man with long blond hair, was the one to answer," Taicho wouldn't little tomato be referring to you?" Kushina glared at him with hair moving around like several tails. Seeing her reaction, he quickly explained," Just hear me out?" Seeing as she calmed down he continued," He also said you were "Kurogami" at first but later said she was supposed to be dead. If I had to guess you and the woman must be mother and daughter correct?" Seeing her nod-_"Now to start adding things in slowly and a little bit of truth can make it even harder for them to think I'm lying"_-she also added," I don't remember much about her she died when I was six or as I was told by Lady Mito." Seeing him nod as his acknowledgement. He continued by telling them what he thinks as a hypothesis," So we know that he knew about Kushina's mother likely both parents and he knew Mito, we have records on him coming to konoha, and to top it off it seems that from the sounds of it he was close to her, or them. So that rules out that he was an enemy before considering that he could be a close friend, a family friend, a relative, or the most likely as well as supported by the Third Hokage input in the records that he was hired as an escort for one Kushina. Still that leaves us the question just what happen and how much we don't know?" He finished while still looking up in deep thought.

Another member of the team said," He could have a record on people but that is just making assumptions. So what is he doing out here when he could of just got into konoha without notice?" She said with confusion. She had black wavy hair with red eyes and a somewhat childish face looking at her team leader and older senior members with herself being relatively new to the squad.

Inoichi answered for Kushina by saying," Well Kurenai he could go to konoha but the problem is from what we got to go on is that he was hunting somebody but doesn't know where so he had no reason to go there. After what kushina gave us as well as how he got us I wouldn't be surprised if we find him there in the future but for now we have other problems to worry about as that we know he could be working for others like Hanzo or Iwa. Now that we have established a line of direction until more evidence say otherwise we need to fill our report while we can and since we have run out of leads." He finished.

Kushina nodded to them started to say," Now that we have the hypothesis we should discuss about what he had on him. I know I saw him have a serrated-edge shield with what looked like several fuinjutsu seals on it, he had a strange right arm gauntlet of some sort, and he had what looked like a metal stick with a hole on the tip. What were your observations on these since I didn't see any of those weapons on any enemy before at this point?" She said to her team.

A spikey, black haired man with it being in the shape of a pineapple started to talk," Troublesome, they seem to be from the countries with advance technology like the land of snow or the now former land of birds. One of these places has to have been where he got them from, or Ame. The next possible scenario would be that he made them so he would have to study under one or each of these nations or as from his reactions like Inoichi said early I would have to say the last country he study under could have been Uzushio or someone from the Uzumaki clan which he also confused Kushina with this "kurogami" woman. Now from what Inoichi said about this woman being her plausible mother, I would say that her father or mother, in a hypothetical sense, would be the ones that he would have studied under as hard as that would be." The man said with a somewhat bored expression.

A young man sitting next to Kurenai started talking after finishing his cigarette said," Look I don't know about you but we got our butts handed to us and the only reason that we are even alive is because our leader looks like somebody he knows assuming our target is actually a male since that hood of his did not come down once since the whole chase started. Now I am going to go to bed so by your leave Taicho." He said. Kushina nodded telling him it was okay. So with that he went to bed.

Kurenai huffed," Lazy Azuma why can't he take this seriously." Kushina seeing this just decided to explain so she could understand," Kurenai it's not that he is not taking it seriously it's just that after hearing what we said and him not being able to help any the best thing for him to do is to sleep so that one of us will at least be ready if we are ambushed here or on the way back you never know until it happens. So on that note I want every one besides Shikaku to rest while he takes watch. We will rotate guard shift every 1 hour and a half until morning I will take the watch after then Kurenai next would be Inoichi after him would Riado, then Azuma will be the last one to round up until we leave in the morning. Now let's call it a night." She finished on that and went to her sleeping bag placed in the corner away from the window and door.

(The next morning)

After everyone was awake and under there disguises they left at a causal pace out of town to not raise suspicions. They traveled for about 3 hours till they reached the sight of the gates and slowly walked to the gate guards dropping their disguises and signing in they went to the Hokage to report in their mission.

The hokage was the seat of power in the Ninja community of the Fire Nation just as the Raikage is of Lightning country, Mizukage of Water country, Tsuchikage of Rock country, and Kazekage of Wind country. These five are the main five strongest ninja out the Elemental Nations and these five countries being the strongest called the big 5 with the Hokage being the strongest due to its overall quality, numbers, and resources that it has compared to the others.

This is the superior that presides above most if not all in the fire nation with the Fire Daiymo and Fire court being the only ones above him in times of peace and during war he has higher authority as long as it keeps the Fire rulers' families safe.

The Hokage is looking at them after he got done reading the report. Looking at them he said in a calm tone with a bit of hope," So this Moto "the Ragnar" is reported to have been seen with in our county's border in the last two days. That is good news now I have to discuss some things with you Kushina. The rest of you are dismissed until further notice." He said. Seeing as they were not needed any longer they left with kushina being the only one left beside the hidden ANBU.

"So what did you want to see me about old man you wouldn't have called me to stay unless it is necessary?" Kushina asked.

Hiruzen nodded at this and said," tell me do you remember him from when you were six nearing seven years old?" he asked. Kushina acting confused as she was confused as to why this was suddenly being brought up so decided to ask," Well no I don't remember anybody other than Aunt Mito, father, and mother before Uzushio fell." She said with some sadness after all it fell just 4 months after she was moved to Konoha from the combined forces of a Iwa's Explosion corps, Kumo's BOLT squad, 5 out of the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist, several of the smaller nation's as well as one Jinchuuriki of each of the Big five nations. All but 1 of the Swordsmen of the Mist, the three jinchuuriki, and one of the Explosion corps members were destroyed with some of the Uzumaki going into hiding and others disappearing after setting off their special seals that summoned the beast of the Deep.

Nodding at this. Hurizen spoke up," Well you do remember that Mito died two years ago." He said. Kushina got a little bit more depressed but withheld it in so as to not lose face. Seeing this he decided to ignore it while moving this as fast as he can. He said," You see Kushina she gave a couple of instructions to me that determine what should happen in case of her death. I will let you read it after I explain what this has to do with Moto."

Getting a nod from Kushina he continued," There is a contract she made that you are to be married by the time you are 22 years of age, or have an heir, doesn't matter which so long as the person of choosing is of suitable repute. If by chance you meet a person named Moto you have until the end of the month to get him to be your husband or at least give you a child. One thing should be made clear he has no way of knowing about this since he never came back after some incident. He took off according to Mito. Knowing this she has made it so that you are aware and that no means was this supposed to happen unless you have met with him be it hunting, chance meeting, or any other form of contact taking place." He finished from reading off the scroll in the most simplified version he could make.

So looking up he saw the shocked, sick, and slightly aroused face of Kushina as she was going through a myriad of emotions he said," Kushina I know that this going to be hard on you but at least think about this before doing or say anything about it. I know this is harsh but Mito has had always a reason she does things the way she does and I doubt this is different so at least think about why she would do this if not for your sake at least do it for her sake as I know she wouldn't do this without your wellbeing in mind." Hiruzen tried to reason with her.

Kushina just said," I don't know if I should feel grateful to Aunt Mito or if I should find some way to bring her back just to kill her for ruining my life but I will think it out but I make no promises-"_not like I'm in any mood to think things through but this does give me an idea just got to see how this works later"_-of what my decision will be it will just have to be decided later at this moment of time." She said in a strained voice. Hiruzen just nodded at this since this is relatively a clan matter. She would have been put in a breed program at some point in time at least her or Tsunade would be it since it outweighs the cons as to the pros of such a thing happening … what just cause he's old doesn't mean he doesn't see the potential of things and how it could be best used. He just preferred if the things he sees to be the ones to do it themselves … at least they don't have to know every detail since they themselves should at least know the outcomes.

"Well at least have a pleasant day as to oppose with this news. I really wished this could have been avoided but this is a clan matter as stated by Mito as head stand-in until the next took seat sadly that never happened. Hiruzen said.

Kushina nodded-_"now to get back to the compound and have those seals activated"_\- and said," Thank you and if excuse me can I have the document and I'll head home so I can think but I don't think I will be at least combat ready for a few days. So can I ask for some time off?" Hiruzen nodded as he expected this," You have at least … 11 days off but if you are not seen within 5 days I'll have to ask someone to bring you to Inoichi for a psyche evaluation of your mental condition is this understood?" He said in a kind but stern way to her letting her know she is going to be watched just in case she tried to commit suicide.

Nodding she took the document and said," See ya later old man." And with that she left to her compound. After she left Hiruzen summoned the ANBU in the office and said," Each of you has a task:

Make sure there is no suspicious people other than the usual.

Make sure that all entering and leaving has there chakra signatures verified.

Have all covert ops be advanced since 0900 today.

Keep an eye on who visits Kushina for the next 11 days

And finally make sure that Danzo is here by on Probation I do not like it when someone makes missions without my approval." He said.-_I don't know what you want with Moto or Kushina Danzo but you will not regret to live with the choices if I have ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT"_-Thinking about other problems he now has to deal with … maybe he should look for a successor.

(With Kushina)

After leaving the office she walked back to her house on the Uzumaki compounds. Along the way she met with Minato and Mikoto with their happy 6 year old son Itachi, although he is quite shy around people he is friendly thanks to his dad and mother helping him out of his introverted stated. After talking to them and what she was doing she said," I will be off for the next 11 days but I'm going to spend the next 2-4 days inside my house I have a lot of stuff to think over from what the old man said so I'll talk to you then, Okay … maybe a little longer?" She said with a clouded eyes while giggling every now and then as well as laughing hysterically as well.

Itachi seeing this asked his dad," Dad is that the same expression as kakaishi has anytime he reads that weird orange book he has or that mother has talked about doing those scenes from them." He asked in an innocent voice while Minato goes pale white and Mikoto asks her son," Itachi dear, where did you see those or even know what kakaishi does? She asked with a calm tone with a dark aura over her.

"Well anytime I and father are with him training with Obito and Rin." He said confused why his mother would be acting so strange.

Mikoto asked Kushina if she could watch over him for a couple of seconds. She agreed to is only for 4 minutes and Mikoto said 3 minutes more than needed so she dragged Minato off around the corner into an alley where the shouts of "NOT THE FACE, NOT THE FACE" a crunch was heard" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH AALLLLRRRRRIIIIGGGGHHHTTTTT NOT MY CROTCH, NOT MY CROTCH, NOT TH-JUST DECIDE ALLREADY BEFORE I CHOSE BOTH-ALRIGHT THE FACE, HIT ME IN THE FACE" He cried out in a girly shriek.

Itachi asked kushina about what they were doing and she said," Well Itachi they were planning on making you a baby brother."Itachi got excited about his mother and father making him a baby brother.

So when they got back with Minato looking as like he just got through a three course dinner with a live buffalo and Mikoto looking happy when Itachi said," Momma, Aunt Kushina said you were making me a baby brother is that true?" he said with childlike innocence. Kushina hearing this quickly sped away from area hearing a "KKUUUUSSSSSSHHHHHIIIINNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Laughing hysterically as made way to her house.

After entering through the gate, she activated the seals setting the entire inside of the compound into a pocket dimension. Once that was done she entered her house and then sealed it with more seals including a blood seal on the door, windows, and vents. She also used reinforcement seals on the walls and roof with cleaning and dealing seals as well. After that she went down to the basement closing the door and doing the same thing and sealed the basement.

After all that was done she unzipped her vest and took it off. Then she took the scroll that was put into a seal that was hidden as a tattoo under her left breast. She then took the scroll and put in a nearby chair then started doing seals on the ground that contain paralysis, single targeting, weight, chakra suppression, and sense impairment. She then took the scroll the unsealed Moto having him in the middle of the seal and having him sealed she then walked over and used the sense impairment seal to wake him up. Seeing that he is waking up she tries to take the hood-_"what is keeping this hood up … it has to seals"_\- but it wouldn't budge.

Waking up-_"What in the name of a flying f-"_-Stopping in his thinking and looked to his left see a blurry image, but in reality he was looking straight up, of the red haired woman he saw before he passed out from that pressure to his neck. Now wondering what-, "Maybe some glue, or some oil, or maybe some-" he heard her saying in a whisper like tone, although it was really being said in a loud voice. Shaking his head he started," Why am I here and how come I can't move?" He said in what was thought a normal.

Kushina was abruptly taken out her thoughts and startled with," WHY AM I HERE AND HOW COME I CAN'T MOVE?" She heard him shout. Remembering the Sense Impairment seal that was designed to affect all senses she deactivated it, but increased the others. She started off by saying," Well Moto you are in an interrogation room and will be moved into the torture phase if you don't comply or do as I say I will decide on what the torture will be for you."-_"Now I will have some fun for that little tomato comment"_-"Now I will ask you a series of questions. You will give me truthful answers or the other hidden seals besides the 5 main seals will activate." She said and started not waiting for an answer.

"What is the color of my hair?" "It's a very lovely blood red hair."

"Why are you looking for Danzo the Village Elder?"-_"Now I can get some answers"_-"It's because he was responsible for the Death of my friends!"

"How do you know Mito Uzumaki?" "She was the one that was responsible for my charge 13 years ago as well as my grandmother and I will not say any more about it!"

"Who are you?"-_"HE'S AUNT MITO'S GRANDSON"_-" I am Moto Arberisk, formerly Senju, and I am what you would of called a branch Senju since Tsunade is the main heir. I would not be in the line.

After what he just said, stunned him, how was he able to say that when he wasn't willing t-"YOU USED A TRUTH SEAL ON ME!" He shouted out at her.

"Well that was to make sure you were telling the truth. I didn't know that it would force you to tell me that stuff about you."-"_Why would he be so agai-"_Before she could finish thinking about that she was interrupted by a shout.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KNOW?"-"I didn't know. Aunt Mito was the one that taught one to me the day before she died." She said quietly to herself but Moto still heard it.

Now feeling somewhat like a Douchebag and a jerk, he said," I am sorry that I yelled at you, but you need to understand that what you used wasn't exactly a truth seal but a control seal" He said calmed down now with that information.

She blinked and was about to ask what he meant by that but-"_Now Kushina if you used this type of "truth" seal then you can get just about whatever you can think of hehehe just thinking about how many times I used this on Hashir-_"-remembering that embarrassing memory of what Mito said she decided to … _test_ the effects right now.

"Well Moto I want you to obey every word I say and call me mistress." She said in an unsure tone. Before he could protest he stopped and said," Of course Mistress, what would you like?"

Hearing this she said," Does this seal only work as long as the occupant is still in the seal?"

"Yes Mistress as long as the occupant, or in this case myself, will obey but once the occupant has left they will be free." He replied in a blank tone.

Nodding at this she released the barrier seals and stepped towards him with a seal kit, handed him the kit, and raised the barrier seal again. Then she deactivated the paralysis, weight, and chakra suppression seals and ordered him to apply an on-and-off switch control seal. He said," Yes Mistress." Then started to place the seal on his head as well as on his heart and neck then sealed himself.

Once that was done she deactivated all but the barrier seals. She then asked him for the hand seal. He showed her the activation and de-activation hand seals for her. She then shutoff the seal and said," Now I am going to show you a paper, you will read it, and will tell me what she was saying." Completely forgetting about him not knowing.

He was about to tell her to f%&amp;# off but stayed quiet since he remembers sealing himself. Taking the paper that was thrown into the barrier he read it and started to pale. There was no way Mito could have known about-"Kenshin you ... 'sigh' I told you not to tell anyone no needed to know." He said to himself out loud.

Wandering about what was going on. She asked," What are you talking about? Do you know what it is about or not?" Impatiently tapping her foot looking at him.

He simply sighed and said," What it means is that it's a clan marriage contract. Apparently a member of the Senju clan would marry a member of the Uzumaki clan if there was a male/female of what the Clan Heads of the two clans decided to marry off to each other. In the case that one is of branch status and the other is of main status then the main status would be in charge of which name the off-spring is supposed to be named and last name is to take after. The only other important note of this is that the stronger of the two would train the child until he is of the age of 8. Then the rest of the training would go according to the main status parent decision. Upon the death of one, or both, parents they will leave all their belongings and materials, notes, and other important things designated by the parents that live or all if both are dead. This is not a negotiable or refutable the person of said people's choosing." He finished. Looking back at her he expected something but not a complete blank so asking," What is that look for?"

Shaking her head she replied," So to say it simply you do whatever I say and that were married." She said. He just stared at her and said," Out of all that that's what you came up with!" Looking at her incredulously put off by the sheer simplification of it all.

She nodded," Yes and now I don't have to go around and pretend that I'm going on a date and you will give me kids." She said in a sure tone that said she was right.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT AND GOING ABOUT IT SO CASUALLY!" He shouted getting extremely disturbed by her now looking for an escape.

Seeing what he was about to do she activated the control seal and said," Stay." He stopped," Yes Mistress."

"Now you are going to make me feel good." She said. And started to give her an all over body message on her back, legs, feet, arms, neck, and hands.

"Feeling good she said," Now take your hood and clothes off." He did and looked extremely weird and a lot taller.

Having 2 big gray spots, long bright blonde hair, and instead of his 5'11" it was now 6'8" in height.

She looked and asked with a blank expression," Who was your father again?"

Moto said," He was from some race called Wavkyrns, or at least he was half Draconian, according to my mother." Kushina asked who she was so he replied," Apparently she was born from a one night stand before the Second Ninja War started by a Ninja from Konoha. When I was here 13 years ago I secretly went to the hospital and ran my DNA against all Ninjas in Konoha with a blood scan seal. It ended under a closed signature with it also showing that Mito was ¼ DNA match. I kept it hidden until I told kenshin 2 weeks before I killed him in a Death Dual."

Kushina suddenly remembered wanting to ask about it," What actually happened?" Hearing what she said he replied," Well just after…" So they spent a couple of hours with Moto talking while Kushina listened about the start, during, and end of the entire ordeal he had gone through. He finished,"… after I took care of the bodies I made a memorial stone. After I had hunted until it took me back here close to which the memorial stone I put for them and was just done visiting when I met you and your squad."

She was anything but happy but at least she knows what is going on and by the sounds of it Hiruzen didn't know about the whole thing but only what was told to him. Seeing that his Mistress was not feeling happy or in the slightest bit relaxed. He decided to go into more extremes and used a jutsu he learned in Hot springs country from some ninja there for a trade. "Ninja art: Body arousal (Pheromone mating scent) Jutsu" He said and touched her.

Before she could say anything she felt like she was on fire in a good way. She felt hot and now these clothes started feeling constricted, and now she was feeling hotter by the massage he was giving her.

She moaned and said," More, give me more, I want to feel it more." Obeying his mistress he did more.

He said," Mistress, do you want anything else?" He saw her nod and say," Yes give it to me!" She moaned again just after that. He replied," I fail to see what I'm supposed to give you Mistress." This continued for a while with her undressing herself where they are both naked and she got right on top of him. She said," Massage my chest, make me feel mooooore~." She moaned the last bit and said," Get inside me." She commanded unaware what she was saying since whatever the jutsu did it made her much hornier then before and wasn't use to this level.

Doing as he was commanded he said," How long do you want it Mistress?" in a blank tone. She replied with," Until you can't stop."

(11 days later)

She was out cold until a few minutes ago she knew she forgot something but ignored it for right now and started to get up but her legs immediately collapse on her and felt something impale the inside of her and looked down before she could comprehend what happened she moaned and heard," Mistress is awake so I will continue where we were at ..."

It was a few hours later that she and Moto were dressed with her being severely awkward about what had happened as she was having something inside of her feel warm and she was happy for some reason. She then deactivated the seal and Moto looked downright murderous at her he calmed down unsealed a huge scroll to her and said," I give you this but do not open it for 1 month. Before you say anything that was both our faults I do not regret it but I also do not want to remember it. This is our goodbye I will kill Danzo regardless of what happens afterwards that will allow you to have what you wanted." Before she could do anything he was behind her and knocked her out. He took her blood and got to the living room and put her down and left.

The next time she saw him it would be on the execution grounds.

(With Moto)

He stayed out of sight and located the entrance of the underground tunnel system and followed until he found the main hub and waited which wasn't long when he spotted people running. So following them he ended up on the outside of a large metal door so he placed explosives on the door and watched as he the door exploded. He made a shadow clone and filled it to the brim with level 50 grade worth made incendiary explosive notes and had it run in while he place a barriers around the entrance and the other tunnels. He then ran back and outside he started to gather a lot of chakra and thanks to his specific chakra tracking seal the clone should reach where Danzo's at so there is no chance to fail.

The chakra build up was noticed by all the ninja's and they started racing toward the place with the Hokage being the first there. Before he could call out to stop the place behind Moto and nearly half the Forest of Death was destroyed with an explosion and flames. Moto just got on the ground and put his arms apart. Several ninja just arrived when that happened and immediately arrested Moto as well as punching him in the face.

He was taken to T &amp; I. After several hours he was before the ninja council and the Hokage with him guilty and charged with Death. He was visited by the Hokage with silence seals placed asked," Why did you do it Moto?" Looking stern but also very old, much older than he appeared to be. Moto replied," It was to avenge and prevent further loss from happening. Orochimaru was actually saved and his student Nawaki also because of what I did. Danzo was the orchestrator of my friend's deaths which led to Uzushio being destroyed. I saved more lives than anything you can imagine. I had seen what he was about to do. He was going to team up with Hanzo, have a Jonin's squad be killed just for the just to get a jinchuuriki besides the one we have and yes I know its Tsunade." He finished.

After hearing this he ordered his ANBU to leave. Once that was done he said," So what did you do to Kushina. She was happier than I have seen her when she came in 5 days ago, so what did you do?" He said very calmly.

Moto just said," You will find out soon but as a last request don't take her last bit of happiness away."

Just then the ANBU came back to take Moto to the Execution grounds and before he was out hearing range he heard," Your request is granted just don't make her suffer this one alone."Hiruzen said.

With that done he was gone. Hiruzen feeling everything now knowing this could have been avoided if the young man came to him and explained what has happened since he left. He left to pre-pair for the inevitable.

(1 hour later with Kushina)

She woke up to a mind grain and saw she was on the couch in the living room. Looking around and seeing Moto wasn't there she got up and limped off, to a shower, and was going to go to bed thinking he would come back until she remembered what he said. So using a quick Healing jutsu on her legs and abdomen, she got dressed in new clothes, and left the house and compound. She went up the street when she heard something of an execution deciding to go to Mikoto and find out what was going on.

So doing that she found Mikoto just a block away and asked about the execution and she said," Nobody really knows only that it is going to be a public one since the person caused half the Forest of Death and a section the training grounds were destroyed but what is strange is that Minato also got some letter giving him an idea he said that could end this war." She finished not really wanting to talk about the execution since she found out that she was actually pregnant for at least 1 month.

Kushina nodded and was about to say something when the entire village was ordered to come to the Hokage tower. So everyone went as Kushina explained the note could be from that mysterious admirer of his teasing her friend a bit. Hearing this she exclaimed," That was you!" Kushina just laughed and said no since she didn't have any idea of what he got so it could be from someone playing a prank since there is no body but her, Jiraiya, and Mito that could help him unless there was a new person in town … they both looked at each other and started to move faster to the Hokage building.

(Hokage building)

There was a stage with several people on it guarding single person, Moto, which was seen from the crowd that gathered. After about 20 minutes, the Hokage announced," People of Konohagakure no Sato I am here to announce what this is about." He said aloud. The people just murmured what's going on. Kushina being in the back started to push forward-_"I hope that isn't Moto I still haven't gotten to say what I want to him even if it was after a little bit of time"_-with Mikoto as the speech continued. Hiruzen continued steeling his resolve," This is a Public Execution on the grounds of an intruder that destroyed Konoha's buildings, killed her people, and mocked our resolve. We are here today to see the one that worked with Iwa will be put to death. Let it be said that during interrogation the aforementioned accused and guilty has stated "That if I am to ever die with my mask on I have done that which is needed because this mask will destroy this body down to the last dust. I will not receive any recognition as is my final atonement of failing those that had died. But I will see to it that you are cowards that can't stand to the Mountain that is Iwa, THE GEM OF THE NATIONS." We have set out a team in the Skirmishes that have happened and were reported back that we have confirmation that an invasion is impenitent in 10 days. Now do you have any last words Scum." He said with an apathetic expression but on the inside he was dying. He, sending a man that has no right to be there, putting a man to death for the wrong reasons, using him as a scapegoat in place for what actually happen when Inoichi read his mind and told him. Even knowing this he has to send a strong message to everyone it doesn't matter what you do, or what the reason was. It will be swift. It will be punished. It will be returned full force.

Moto heard this and looked at the crowd and heard what they said" Die you scum", "Good riddance no one needs you trash breath our fresh air.", and other derogatory words. He looked and saw a red head and saw it was Kushina starting to get closer and noticed that she was starting to panic and was about to shout for them to stop, but he shook his head slowly smiled. This action just raised there cheering while she stood there feeling somewhat numb. Mikoto looked at her and then at Moto, back and forth at each of them, starting to get it. Moto just looked mouthed 'I know' to Kushina.

Hiruzen saw this but didn't say anything least she be targeted. Moto said," Do your worse. If I can meet my friends. I am already pre-paired. If you want me to pray to your gods I am fine as I am. But more than likely I will see you all in hell." He looked Hiruzen in the eye with a look saying 'take care of her' to him. He minutely nodded to him. This was also the signal to executor to do it. Taking the ceremonial sword and lined it up to the neck.

During this Kushina finally snapped out of her semi-numb state and yelled but was drowned out over the sea of cheers and jeers around her. Mikoto grabbed Kushina and forced her to look away. Kushina couldn't take it anymore and passed out which left Mikoto to watch with somber eyes as the sword slit Moto's neck.

(At Kushina's home 45 minutes later)

The moment that Kushina woke up she yelled looking around frantically. She stopped when she felt someone hug her she looked over to the person and saw that it Mikoto. She was about to ask what Mikoto was doing and about to get up," Stop, you need to relax. I will explain after you calmed down." She said in soothing voice. This calmed Kushina down a bit looked at her. Seeing that she was calmed down enough she explained that she passed out and that they were in her house. She then went on to say that you just passed out since from the hype when other people noticed and wanting to know what made her pass out having a clue already.

Kushina hearing this activated the seals, and told her only I little bit hoping that would satisfy her enough to leave her alone for the moment. Unfortunately, even if it was expected, she did not-_common Kushina if you don't tell me what is hurting you then I can't help_-and pushed harder. She broke little by little after only a few more times she finally yelled-_Get out I don't want to talk about it anymore Mikoto_-at Mikoto to leave. She did not, instead, she hugged her making Kushina break apart and cried on her shoulder as all the repressed feelings, as much as they were, finally came out. She started talking about the one that was executed, what happened to him, what he said to her, their 9 days of passionate honeymoon sex, and who he really was and that what was said was a lie. Apparently she neglected to tell Mikoto they were married by arranged marriage. She finally cried herself to sleep. Mikoto just put her on the couch. She made a clone of herself and told it to get Minato and have him come here.

(With Minato)

He was nearing the completion of the Hiraishin while a shadow clone was teaching Itachi nearby as well as finding a way to make the Rasengan work with an element. That little tip from that note helped put his work forward by at least 2 months so whoever gave it to him would have his thanks … Kushina maybe? No, no she would have claimed it before he announced it maybe his master, hmm." Before he continued on he was alerted to Mikoto running up to him. He asked," Dear is something wrong? What's the matter did something happen to the baby?" He panicked. She just stopped and hit him in the head. After that was over she said to bring Itachi to Kushina's house as well to move his Donkey's butt as well.

Once he and Itachi got there Mikoto asked if he would make a clone to take Itachi away to the kitchen. Doing as instructed," Come on Itachi lets go make some lunch." Clone Minato said with Itachi immediately following soon afterwards from the look his mother sent him if he didn't. After the two left Mikoto said," Kushina is in a terrible state and from what she told me I'm going to stay for at least a week or two to make sure she's alright." Minato just looked at her with a serious face and said," Do you want me to check up on you at some time during the day until you come back?" She nodded replying that only after Itachi has someone looking after him or is here with them.

Agreeing with her he just said," I'll be here tomorrow at around noon or 3:00 p.m. with Itachi then. Let me know if anything happens alright!?" Minato then saw Kushina starting to wake so he excused himself and went to the kitchen to explain what going to happen with Itachi.

Kushina opened her eyes-_"Where am I and wha-"_-she remembered everything she saw the concerned look of Mikoto who was saying," Kushina you need to ask for leave of duty. I know you don't want to hear this, but you're not fit for it. I will stay here to make sure you're okay alright?" She questioned her. Upon seeing Kushina nod her head she continued," I already have it talked over with Minato so there isn't anything you need to worry about."

Kushina replied with a trembling tone," Alright Mikoto you did spend time over here in the past. I'm going to go to my room please don't disturb me for the rest of the day." Seeing Mikoto nod she made her way up stairs and just before she made it to her room she heard Itachi say aloud," Mama what's an execution?" She just ran into her room crying loudly all the way.

After hearing Kushina's reaction she asked in a calm tone with a dark aura around her," Who told you that sweetie?" Just then Minato entered the room when Itachi pointed at him. She said to Itachi,"Why don't you wait here while me and your Dad discuss what's appropriate to say in front of impressionable children."

With that she dragged Minato off and for the next hour you would hear girly man screams around the area that sounded a lot like fan girls screech.

(2 weeks later)

Kushina was having a terrible morning and Mikoto hasn't came back yet since this started 2 days ago. She tried to sleep it off, talk to Mikoto about it, although there was a widening of the eyes, and finally she decided to take medicine for it but it wasn't working.

Just as she was going to see the doctor Mikoto came back with Minato and asked," So are you going to the doctor?"

"Yes, this strange sickness just won't stop. So are you going to go to your check-up today?" Kushina questioned Mikoto who said yes.

After about 30 minute walk they arrived at the hospital Mikoto just getting done and coming out the door when she was called. Mikoto hearing this Said to wait for her. Kushina not seeing any problem did so, after a few minutes she came back to an impatient nurse and a nervous Kushina knowing about her habit of wanting to escape hospitals.

They went to a room did the preliminary checkups then the nurse took down of what the problem was she replied," Well the Last three days I was nauseous, vomiting, getting tired easier and wanting to making pure vegetable soup." The nurse nodded but sweat drop on that last bit and said," I understand the last one's being symptoms but how is vegetable soup one?" She questioned. Now Mikoto face palmed at such a stupid question when it comes to Kushina.

"It's the most evil soup you can imagine there is no fish, no Narutomaki, and the worse NO RAMEN!" Crying in despair while holding on to Mikoto. The Nurse just stared at her with a 'WTF' look and turned to Mikoto and asked," Is she serious?"

Mikoto just stared with a twitching eyebrow. Then turned to the Nurse and said," Unfortunately, yes!"

He nodded and left saying about weird redheads and their food fetishes.

A few minutes later the doctor came in started the whole thing over again with Mikoto having an ever twitchier eyebrow. The doctor just said," Well let's what we have that is the problem." So doing few quick hand seals. He said,_" Mystic Palm Jutsu"_ and started to scan her body slowly stopping at her abdomen while humming. Kushina scared asked," What is doctor is it a virus, is it a problem that I can't eat ramen, or is it something much worse?" She started asking more and more outrageous questions.

The doctor just said," No my dear girl it's nothing bad unless you want it to be. So from what I'm reading hear it looks like you have two chakra sources one that is yours and a nearly insignificant one that yours is going too. By that plus all the other things you told us and the weird cooking thing. Congratulations on becoming a mother." He finished then left the room.

Silence, complete utter silence from Kushina who looked like somebody just said you can eat all the meat you can eat to a starving bottomless meat eater. Mikoto finally got her attention asking her if she is alright. "I'm better than alright I'm going to become a mother, a mother, A MOTHER MIKOTO I'm finally don't have to live in that house alone anymore no offence." She said seeing the look she was getting. Mikoto sighed and said," No offence taken I understand what you mean by that since 2 years ago so don't worry."

(1 week later at Kushina's house)

She was staring at what this to do with this scroll it's not like she would has any idea on what to do with it since it was already told to her how to open it. So now comes to where to put it at looking around she might as well put in the closet for now.

"Don't worry my little baby Mama's going to be here for you no matter what even if I have to go rogue." She said staring at a contract with names on it from seeing that it was a forced conscript to the restore dying clans with her name in third place status: 'WAIT &amp; SEE'.

**Genjutsu: Friendly Deceiver- it is an Illusionary art that makes the target hear and see the person in front of them as just a friendly person going on about their business. Rank-f in combat. Rank-C in infiltration.**

**Ninja art: Body Arousal (Pheromone mating scent)-This is used to make the target a little bit more relaxed. As a side effect it has a slight arousing effect that gets more and more intense if it is exuberated. Rank-F in combat. Rank-D in Infiltration.**

**(AN) So just quick question should she stay or not?**


End file.
